


The Galaxy in the Palm of my Hand

by ferociousfeind



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociousfeind/pseuds/ferociousfeind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rich Hylotl ambassador attempts to approach a Floran village, and pays dearly for their lack of preparations.</p><p>Meanwhile a determined Floran scholar looks only to get off-planet, but will do whatever it takes to do so.</p><p>NOTE: The lore within this fan novel is pre-1.0 update! The one where Florans invaded the Hylotl homeworlds and forced them underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy in the Palm of my Hand

Rae Bandokai wasn't one for stereotypes, and was utterly repulsed when she first learned of the ever-present conflict between Florans and Hylotl. From then on, even in the face of doubt and hardship, Rae set out to be an ambassador between the two species. The funny thing about this is that she was also an ardent pacifist, and flat-out refused the Florans' violent nature, believing everything and anything is peaceful at heart.

"C'mon, let's go!" Rae shouted with excitement as she helped the minimal preparations take place. A fridge full of frozen food along with a stove; the minimal required weapons for the trip, not for the Floran village, but for the jungle-like planet said village was situated in; a shipping container filled with various mining utilities and materials; a pod chest full of premium Erchius Fuel; and plenty of crew kept the ship bustling with activity and detail.

"Heheh, we're going as fast as we can, ambassador." The navigator interjected, "If we went any faster, we'd skip over something and fail to meet galactic minimums, getting this whole operation shut down," He added, tapping on coordinates and optimized flight trajectories.

"Huh. Fair enough," the ambassador huffed, "I guess it's just really exciting to finally begin breaking down the Floran-Hylotl barrier," Rae stated more excitedly, checking off everything on a clipboard. She gazed wistfully out the window, wondering how many Florans lived in whatever planet she incidentially was staring at.

"Either way, princess, the preparations are all done, we're cleared for takeoff." A soldier announced exuberantely, "Are you sure you want to do this? Florans are very violent."

"Hahah, what? Not truly. I'm sure some diplomacy can get through to them," Rae wasn't about to let a monster under the bed scare her away from universal understanding, "Besides, you're getting paid, aren't you? What was it, five figures?"

"Alright, you beat me. But seriously, be careful out there," the soldier warned, "I was one of the only survivors of a Floran siege, about 500 people were killed in total. Even then, I survived because the Floran became disinterested when it saw more helpless civilians." The ship lifted from the low orbit, and took off, towards the destination.

\---

"Ivere? Do not sssay it isss true. Why did you come?" Nuru was quite worried for this little scholar. They were so young and passionate, but were too prone to solving problems with stabbing. There's no way they'll get off-planet, either. "Hate to disssapoint, but there's no way off this planet. Who would want to come here, with ssso many Floran wanting to eat them?"

"No way! Will find ship! If not..." the Floran looked down for a second, very emotionally invested in their speech, "then Floran will build one! Ssscrap isn't so ussselesss! Find more partsss for fassster than light driving!" Ivere equipped a devilish grin, looking up to Nuru.

Heh, at least the kid's got a plan, "Alright, little one. You've got quite the vocabulary! Maybe I'll teach you sssome more later." With that, the little Floran's eyes lit up, excited at the prospect of learning new things.

"Welp! That'sss for tomorrow. Today, you need sssome ressst." Nuru looked at the scholar, and could tell they were exhausted from a hard day's work, "Once you have gotten plenty of ressst, come back and I might have a lessson prepared for you."


End file.
